Handcuffs and Kunoichi
by Crimsomblade
Summary: They dragged him to the head of the bed and quikly secured his hands to the head board.


a/n: In all my time reading I've never seen a threesome with Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. So I decided that I'd write my first threesome about it. Please let me know if I did it justice, because I may write a part two. Much love.

* * *

The Sun was setting over the Leaf Village. It was the lazy point of the evening, where everything slowed down, and there was a peaceful serenity in the air. Unfortunately not everyone could enjoy it. A young man sped through the streets. The wind wisped through his raven hair as he rounded the corner of a tall building. A light sheen of sweat lay on his forehead. His breath was ragged and shallow.

He glanced at the road signs to establish his location. After a series of lefts and rights he found himself in front of a flower shop. He opened the door and stepped inside. He sighed as the air-conditioning cooled him down. All around him were various types of flowers; lilacs, lilies, roses, and a lot more he couldn't begin to name.

At the far end of the shop behind the cash register, was a middle aged woman tending to a bouquet of roses and lilies, set in a crystal vase. Her fingers brushed over soft green leaves, skillfully moving and trimming the petals. The deep crimson hue of the roses blended beautifully with the darkening pinks of the elegant lilies.

She slowly turned the vase inspecting and admiring her work. Behind her the dark haired young man cleared his throat. She turned around; her startled blue eyes caught his gaze. His onyx orbs anxiously looked at her. She stood up her light blond hair brushing gently on her shoulder. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" she asked wiping her hands on the tan apron.

"I'm looking for Ino, is she here?" he inquired.

"No she left about an hour ago," tapping a finger to her chin she thought for a moment on her daughter's words before leaving. "She said that her and Sakura had something to do, and that she wouldn't be home tonight," she finally told him.

_More like someone_, he thought to himself. Thanking her he raced out the door leaving Ino's mother with a bewildered look on her face. He flew to the rooftops and soared over the tiled fixtures. He was late, and he was going to pay for it. As his apartment came into sight he dropped down to the earth. He bound up the stairs to the second floor. As he approached his door, he fished in his pockets for the key. Just then an old woman walked by.

"Oh Hello Mr. Uchiha," She greeted him.

"Hello," he said giving her a quick glance before continuing his search for the elusive key. This woman had been his neighbor for some time now, and she always seemed to have her nose in his business. Just as he found the key the old woman spoke again. "I saw a couple of girls go into your apartment a while ago."

_Great,_ he though, _they are here._

"You know, a fine young man like yourself should settle down with a nice girl, not play around like that." _Oh here it comes, _he cursed mentally "My granddaughter would be perfect for you. You should consider meeting with her." Every time he saw this woman she was always trying to pawn her granddaughter off on him. He never met the girl and really didn't care to.

"Thanks for the offer," he told her as politely as he could, "but I'm not interested."

"Well, just think about it," she told him as she descended the stairs. He sighed in relief as she departed. Placing the key in the knob he turned the lock and stepped into his home. He slipped of his sandals and removed his jounin vest. As he did so, he noticed the two pairs of shoes to the side of the doorway. Hanging the green article on the coat rack he went straight to the bedroom.

After stepping down the hallway he was greeted by the sight of two sinewy beauties in black lace and white silk underwear, wrapped in each other's arms. Upon noticing him their mouths parted. "Well, look who finally showed up," Ino accusingly stated.

"This is the third time you've been late Sasuke-kun," Sakura piped in.

"I know," he said approaching the bed. As he sat down on the large soft mattress, the two ladies crawled on either side of him. Laying her chin on his shoulder Sakura asked, "What's your excuse this time?" He recited a brief story of how they caught an escaped ninja from the shinobi holding caves, and how he was stuck doing the paper work.

Ino scoffed at him, "Like you couldn't get someone else to do it. Your clan started the police force."

"Will you get off my case," he replied dryly.

Breaking up the two Sakura stated, "Well paper work or not we told you if you were late again you'd be in trouble. We thought long and hard on the perfect punishment for you." Ino and Sakura shared a dark glance as they grasped both of Sasuke's arms. They dragged him to the head of the bed and quickly secured both his hands to the head board. His head fell on the pillows, which served to prop him up somewhat.

It all happened so fast he barely processed the fact his wrist were bound when they began undressing him. He stared wide-eyed as Sakura began undoing his pants. His sight was impaired though as Ino slid his shirt over his eyes. All that was visible was the black cotton fabric. He felt a set of lips descend upon his before the material was pushed all the way up his arms.

His gaze met with the sapphire pools of Ino's. Her long blond hair brushed over his shoulders and tickled his chest. He let out a sharp groan as he felt subtle fingers slide over his hardening flesh. Sakura's eyes danced over him hungrily before settling on her close friend. "Should we get started?" she asked.

Ino crawled over to Sakura and wasted no time in slipping her tongue past her lips and pulling Sakura into a deep kiss. Her hands slipped around to Sakura's back and easily undid the strap holding the silk to her chest. She shivered as her breasts were exposed to the air. Ino's nimble fingers moved to the supple flesh, needing it gently; her thumb and forefinger pinching the hardening peak. Her lips trailed along Sakura's jaw line. Her tongue ran up across her ear nipping the lobe tenderly. Small pants, and pleasant moans slipped past Sakuras' lips.

In front of them Sasuke struggled against his bindings. His boxers were constricting him horribly. Ino stopped nibbling Sakura's neck long enough to comment. She gave an amused laugh, "Looks like somebody's pitching a tent. Want some help with that?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned his head. He knew what she was playing at, but he wouldn't give in that easily.

As she looked at Sasuke, Sakura slipped the lacy material off of Ino's breast. Her lips trailed down the curve of her neck. She nibbled down her chest, suckling on the full mounds. Her tongue flicked the pink nipple bringing it into her mouth. Ino let out a small moan as she felt Sakura's hand dip into her panties. Her fingers teased the jewel of Ino's sex.

Sasuke lay there grinding his teeth, trying to free himself. The bindings they used were constructed to hold shinobi. If he wasn't mistaken they were a spare pair he kept here, in his desk. His dark eyes were becoming clouded with rage, helplessness, and desire. The enticing site before him became increasingly erotic though, as Ino turned the tables on Sakura. She gripped Sakura's wrist and placed her free hand on Sakura's shoulder. Pressing the girl forward while pivoting herself she shoved Sakura down, so that she was splayed in front of Sasuke.

Her legs slid against his. He shivered at the contact. His keen eyes followed the slow movements as Ino nestled her head against Sakura's thighs. Ino pressed her fingers to Sakuras silk covering. She gently rubbed her femininity through the material. The tantalizing circles made Sakura squirm and whimper. "You're getting excited," Ino stated in a sultry tone.

Sasuke wasn't sure if she was referring to Sakura or himself. From his bound position he could easily see the sodden material of Sakura's underwear. He licked his lips. His mouth felt dry and his wrists were becoming raw as he fought against his bindings. "Damn it, untie me," he bit out. Sakura sat up on her elbows. Her half lidded eyes gazed at him intently.

She gave him a smirk similar to one he might produce. Her voice was deep, thick with lust. "If you want us to untie you, maybe you should try asking nicely." He glared at her defiantly, turning his head to stare off at the wall. Sakura made two sounds, a sigh of frustration, and a cry of enjoyment, as Ino's mouth nibbled the hardening nub through the drenched material.

Her fingers slid under the silk. She guided the cloth down Sakura's milky thighs, past her smooth calves, and slipped it over her slender ankles, and of her delicate feet. She now lay there completely exposed. It was impossible for Sasuke to resist turning a lust filled eye toward the sensual kunoichi in front of him. His legs molded with Sakura's as she tensed against Ino's touch.

Her fingers teased the sensitive folds of Sakura's sex, as the intimate ambrosia gathered. For a brief moment Sasuke could taste it; a lingering memory of being between her legs, his tongue lapping, probing, the most wonderful sounds emanating from her lips. Thirst, a thirst like no other. This thirst brought the desire which brought the need, to break free of these bindings and taste the glorious nectar collecting in a sweet sheen on the woman in front of him.

Slowly his pride, his steady wall began to shatter. This truly was "punishment." His condition only worsened, as Ino dipped her head in and gave the pebble like peak of Sakura's sex a tantalizing flick. Sasuke watched, as Sakura let out a silent whimper. He could no longer tell if he was furious or envious of Ino. As her ardent tongue grew forceful in its movement, Sasuke felt the words form in his mind. Part of him shouted to remain strong, not to give in to the temptation. But a stronger, more dominate voice drowned it out.

"Please," he spoke, his voice saturated with need. "Let me go." Simultaneously the two women smiled. Ino sat up, reaching out a hand to help Sakura do the same. "Say that again," Ino taunted him.

Swallowing his pride he repeated himself. "Please untie me."

In unison they answered, "No." But before his brow had the chance to crease at the outrage, or a single profanity could leave his mouth a pair of soft lips pressed deeply to his. The pliant pink muscle crept past his lips, plundering his mouth. He barely caught site of the heated spark in Sakura's emerald eyes as her lids closed to better savor the sensation.

Noticing a tug at his thigh he peered over her shoulder to see Ino sliding off his underwear. With Sakura lying by his side he raised his hips enough to allow Ino to remove the confining material. She dropped them of the side of the bed, and gazed at Sasuke with animalistic ferocity. She crept up his legs slowly. She licked her thin pink lips alluringly.

Her hands traced small circles up his thighs. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his arousal. Like a serpent peering from its cave her slim pink tongue slid from her mouth and ran slowly over his shaft. Sasuke struggled futilely against his restraints, moaning into Sakura's mouth. Ino's tongue circled the tip of his member slowly giving him a shiny coat of saliva. The flexible muscle went over every inch of his man hood in slow defined strokes.

A shudder went up his spine as she took him into her mouth. A loud groan flew past his lips, as she suckled gently on him. Sakura giggled and smiled sweetly at him. She kissed his neck tenderly nibbling and running her tongue over the sensitive areas of his pale flesh. As Sakura teased him above Ino was torturing him below. Her head rose and fell over his sensitive organ. Her hands stroked the base of his arousal as well as the tender orbs beneath. In rhythm with her movements, she ran her tongue over the body, and then as she rose over the head she sucked it eagerly.

He was helpless. His body tensed and his heels dug into the mattress. His breath hitched in his throat. _I'm not going to last much longer._ Just at the thought crossed his mind he felt the cool touch of the air, instead of the moist warmth of Ino's mouth. His eyes held a combination of disappointment and hellish fury. "Why! Why did you stop?" he choked out.

Her sapphire orbs held a mischievous glint, "You're not out of trouble yet Sasuke-kun." As Sasuke glared at Ino, Sakura's lips descended his body. She placed wet kisses over the expanses of his chest. Her fingers traced the defining lines of his muscles. His gaze shifted from blue eyes to green. He felt the soft press of her lips on his stomach. Her tongue slipped into his naval teasing it before she rose off him completely. The two of them sat together at his waist.

The sides of Sakura's lips curved into a sexy smile. "Ino lets finish this."

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," she replied matter of factly. Sasuke stared intently as Ino slid the black lace off her creamy legs. Then his gaze shifted to Sakura as she ascended his chest. "I saw how you were looking at me," she whispered in his ear, her silky pink tresses tickling his cheek. When Ino was licking me you looked like you were going crazy, like you wanted a taste."

She chuckled lightly at his dazed expression, and in the sultriest tone he ever heard her use she asked, "Do you want to taste me, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes," was his clear answer. Her fingers slid between her legs gathering the sweet nectar. She removed them slick and slender, gently pressing them to his lips. He took them in, greedily sucking and licking every drop of juice from the digits. Sakura gave a satisfied sigh. "Do you want more?" She asked him.

"Yes," he answered deeply. She turned away from him. Her thighs pressed to either side of his face. She spread herself for him, her jewel proudly protruding from its hood. Adjusting himself better he raised his head up and wasted no time in devouring her. She mewled as his tongue ravished her core, slipping into her entrance, sliding out and circling her clit. She was in heaven.

Ino simply observed the pair, growing feverish watching the erotic movements of Sasuke's tongue and the pleasured spasms of Sakura's hips. But she could only be content to watch for so long. She ran her palm over Sasuke's length. It twitched from the fresh contact. She laughed as she heard a muffled groan from Sakura's thighs. She straddled his waist. Resting one hand on his chest for balance, she used the other to guide his arousal to her entrance.

Slowly she descended upon him, whimpering at the sensation of being filled. Sasuke moaned deeply as he was surrounded by her tightness. Her walls contracted bringing him deeper into the sweet warmth. Sakura simply smiled at the two watching them bask in the gratification of being joined.

After a moment Sasuke resumed his previous ministrations, only now they were more vehement. He struck quickly but precisely, tracing Sakura's core with the tip of his tongue then using the flat part to stroke her senseless. Losing strength Sakura leaned forward, resting her hands on his strong chest, and lowering her hips to give him easier access. Now his lips came forward to wrap around the moist folds and suckle the sensitive gem.

Ino slowly gyrated her hips, building the tension in Sasuke's body. Her thighs pressed into the mattress on both sides of his waist, and lifted her off of him. Tantalizingly she would move back onto his arousal. He groaned at the wonderful density of her passage. Those vibrations then shot into Sakura who too let out a cacophony of moans. The room echoed with the trio's enjoyment.

Sasuke's hips acting of their own volition began to rise to meet Ino's slow decent. Her pants became more rapid, her moans increasingly fervent. Even in his current position with Ino slowly riding his length, and Sakura grinding her sex into his mouth, he was familiar enough with their bodies to satisfy both of them. Ino began to move faster as his upward movement pressed him deeper within her.

Somehow he canted himself enough to press against her spot. The sweet spot buried in her that made her toes curl and her throat become raw from shouting her enjoyment. Slowly losing control she too leaned onto Sasuke's chest. In her rush her nose lightly bumped Sakura's.

The women shared a heated stare before pressing their lips together. Their tongues lashed out dueling as each inched closer and closer to that sweet euphoric bliss they found, sharing their bodies with this man. His hips shot upwards to sheath himself deeper within Ino passage, while he used all his focus to stroke and please Sakura with his mouth.

He was determined to satisfy both of them, to bring them both to the brink. Hearing their sweet cries, tasting Sakura's addictive honey, being surrounded by Ino's constricting passage. It all threatened to drive him mad.

The two women mewled into each other's lips; however, Sakura was the first to break the kiss. She let out a high-pitched squeal as her release over took her. Beneath her, Sasuke, drink every drop as she quivered above him.

Whilst lapping up the remaining juices he felt a familiar tug in his lower stomach. He cursed as his body clenched and he too slipped over the edge.

Ino's wall convulsed as Sasuke's seed flowed into her. She howled as she finally found her fulfillment from the sensation, trembling from the intensity.

The girls leaned against each other panting. Their limbs felt limp, and their strength was drained.

As they relaxed they heard a soft murmur in the room. Sakura's brow rose as she felt it coming from beneath her. She moved off to the side of the bed. Sasuke hazily looked at the pair. "Would you two get off of me?" he asked them in a lazy voice. Sakura took her hands from his chest. Ino slid from his softening arousal, and sat opposite Sakura on the mattress.

When Ino turned to look at him she giggled. "Your face is wet," she informed him.

He smiled and licked his lips, "I know."

Sakura gave a small chuckle, "Sit tight, I'll be back." She moved off the bed and walked across the carpet to the bathroom door behind her. She stepped onto the cool tile and opened a cabinet door. She grabbed a couple wash clothed and turned on the faucet in the sink. She soaked them under the stream of water then wrung out the excess.

When she returned to the room she threw one to Ino, and sat down next to Sasuke. She wiped his damp cheeks, clearing away the rest of the love juice. She couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him, running her tongue over his lips, still catching a hint of herself on them.

"Geez forehead girl haven't you had enough of him yet," Ino asked teasingly, using the washcloth to clean the fluids from her thighs at this point.

"Don't get mad at me because you don't have as much stamina as I do Ino-pig," she gibed back.

"Please you two don't fight right now." They looked at Sasuke thoughtfully, before simmering down. He was far more exhausted than they were. Ino tossed the now soiled rag to Sakura, who took them both into the bathroom and dropped them in the dirty cloths hamper. Ino moved to the bedroom door and shut off the lights.

Sakura crawled back into bed and nestled close to Sasuke. Ino followed suite, pressing close to him and resting her head on his chest. The only source of light was the fleeting amount that filtered through the bedroom window from the street lamps outside. As the two girls began to drift off, Sasuke quickly startled both of them. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked them.

They opened their eyes for a moment, before Ino reached under the bed and pulled up a spare blanket. Gripping the edge, in one smooth motion, the blanket fully opened and cascaded down onto them. A technique she learned from her mother. She then smiled at him before returning to her previous position. "Good thinking Sasuke-kun we would have gotten cold if we stayed like that."

On the other side of him Sakura drowsily spoke, "Goodnight Ino. Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight Sakura. Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Ino returned groggily.

"Goodnight you two," Sasuke groaned out. Two beautiful women resting on his chest, and his hands still bound above his head.


End file.
